The present invention relates to a blocking device for a tool holder of a hand power tool and a hand power tool provided with such a blocking device, in particular a hammer drill or an impact hammer.
Hand power tools which are commercially available have the disadvantage that they are not protected from unauthorized start or theft. The operator is forced either to carry the hand power tool with him or to keep in a reliable location. This however is very complicated particularly during short absences from the workplace.